


1979

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Bands, Idk how to tag welp, M/M, Soobin just an adorable boy, Yeonjun is confused, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonjun life consists of:- His record store- His favorite bands- His douchebags friendsand the brand new one:Choi Soobin





	1979

Yeonjun looks up from his magazine when the bell on top of the door rings.

 

He squinted his eyes to get a better look at his customer who’s standing right there, he doesn’t usually look up to see because the customers too just ignore his existence and looking for the records they want by themselves, therefore, the bell actually redundant because he feels like he doesn’t need to be acknowledged by them. A lot of them, who’s usually are teens in their emo phase, hunting some cheap rock records, -like punks they are- shot him dirty look when he hasn’t even try to offer them help.

 

So, why bother?

 

However, the boy who just walk in doesn’t seem like the type, well, kinda. Sort of.

 

He’s an awful sight to look at for Yeonjun’s gallant eyes, he has dark hair and long bangs that almost covered his eyes, which is covered by a black hat too, oversized shirt and baggy pants, he carries a skateboard by his side and, well, he looks like just another skater boy in this neighborhood,

 

Except, he looks like something else too, not a douchebag like Yeonjun always claiming those skater boys to be, but definitely not a bad one.

 

He got full cheeks that tainted with pink hue, maybe because god, did it hot like hell out there, Yeonjun almost drown himself in the toilet because how unbearable the heat is, he flashes an awkward smile at Yeonjun, and before Yeonjun could reply to that he’s already disappearing at the classic punk rock section,

 

Yeonjun decides to just pick up his magazine again, if he needs help, he’ll ask him.

 

And he estimated right, only five minutes passed by the boy already in front of him again with empty hands, he shot an apologetic look and Yeonjun tries so hard not to sigh, it’s not like the it was the boy’s fault, Yeonjun is just like that, because years in this record store really did something to him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hi,” the boy says, nodding a bit, sounds nervous, definitely don’t match his looks, he’s as tall as pine tree –maybe just a few inches taller than Yeonjun, but still- but his behaviour reminds Yeonjun of a kicked puppy.

 

“Can you help me find something?”

 

Yeonjun forms a customer service smile and nods, “Yeah sure, shoot.”

 

The boy smiles. It’s a cute kind of smile, Yeonjun thinks, because all Yeonjun has done is say he can help and it’s made his whole face light up like the sun. Perhaps he is kind of cute, Yeonjun thinks. The baggy pants has to go, though—its _punkness_ was just too much to overlook.

 

“Do you know if I can get, um, the Buzzcocks album here?”

 

Yeonjun raises his eyebrows. “The Buzzcocks,” he repeats.

 

“Yes,” the boy’s eyes beams, it’s shining so much, its garish almost make Yeonjun blind.

 

“You got a pretty good taste you know, people rarely ask if we got the Buzzcocks album it must be already covered in spider web somewhere here,” Yeonjun put his magazine and stands on his feet, examines the forgotten records that are hard to sell in a special rack, the boy standing behind Yeonjun nodding along with what he says.

 

“I know right,”

 

“Okay, here it is.” Yeonjun pulls out the Buzzcocks albums in a box, handing it to the boy who accepts it with a flattered smile when Yeonjun offer to carry his skateboard as he looking for one, Yeonjun walks back to his seat behind the counter as he eyes the boy who still picking which one he wants to buy, this boy is adorable, he might be not infected with the bitter taste of life Yeonjun currently in, though he doesn’t look much younger than him anyway.

 

“Do you have any other bands like this you like?” Yeonjun asks as he points his finger towards the album, stared at the boy though of course he didn’t notice because he’s still occupied,

 

“Uh yes, I do, the Smashing Pumpkins?”

 

“No way,”  Yeonjun says as he laughs, the boy gives a chuckle.

 

“Yes way, they’re the best.” The boy hands Yeonjun the album he wants, Yeonjun nods in approval and packaging it in a paper bag, suddenly got an idea, he takes another album of the Smashing Pumpkins and put it together with the Buzzcock one.

 

“Buy one got one today,” Yeonjun smiles, handing the paper bag to the boy who looks confused.

 

“No way, I have to pay that,” he replies with that kicked puppy look again, adorable.

 

“That’s fine, I got to appreciate your taste of music, and because we share the same, also, those will never be played if it’s still here anyway, so you better take it home with you and do them justice,” he sounds too excited but Yeonjun pays no mind, it’s been so boring and quite here,

 

“Okay then, thank you? Um...?” the boy look at Yeonjun with an expectant look.

 

“Yeonjun,” he fills in, hope he gives the boy what he expected.

 

The boy’s smile grew wider, he finally takes the paper bag from Yeonjun’s hand, his palm accidentaly brushed on Yeonjun’s hand and he tries to not comment aloud about it.

 

“Thank you, Yeonjun, uhh hyung? Can I call you that?” 

 

“Uh huh, sure, I’m convinced I’m older than you anyway,”

 

“I’m Soobin, I live just a few blocks from here,” He claims, like trying say something but Yeonjun couldn’t really pinpoint what he’s trying to say,

 

“Yeah, me too, weird isn’t it? We must have met each other, but I don’t think I remember,” Yeonjun gives him a look, no, he doesn’t remember he ever seen Soobin around,

 

“I did,”

 

“Really? We should visit each other then,” Yeonjun meant that as a joke, but somehow Soobin squeezes his hand and his eyes beams again, he looks like he wants to jump but hold againts it due to his height.

 

“We definitely should, I’m really looking forward to see you around again hyung,”

 

Yeonjun’s mouth fall open, he can’t believe how fast this boy warms up to him, not that he complains though, so he just nods, with a small smile, at that time, he thought maybe Soobin just playing around and doesn’t mean what he said.

 

 “Sure, I’ll see you around Soobin,”                                    

 

He waves him a goodbye, Yeonjun doesn’t take his eyes off the boy until his back is disappearing again behind the door, he sighs, waiting for the day to come, as if it’s really worth waiting for.

 

...

 

 

Of all things that Yeonjun likes to do, is to spend time with his favorite friend –also he can claims as younger brother not by blood- Kai, on this high cliff where they can see all of the views of the town from up there, sitting there on Yeonjun’s 1990 Chevrolet Silverado hood, it wasn’t his actually, he was just happen to have some sort of magic to fix his dad’s old chevrolet and boom, it’s fixed, and his dad gave it to him, which he accepted with a little snort because his dad bought a new maserati at the same time.

 

“So, you hear anything from him?” Kai asked, breaking the comfortable silence that settled between them, wind breezes strong enough to tangles the boy’s already messy hair, Yeonjun who’s currently biting his nails raise his eyebrow,

 

“Him who?”

 

“Uh, him? The kid you told me buy your cannot be sold album, you hear anything from him?”

 

“Oh,” Yeonjun pulls his leg and crossed them, glances at the sight of the town, which looks very calm even at this very hour, small town syndrome, he thinks. But Yeonjun never get tired to look at it,

 

“No, I think he lied to me, about lived at the same neighbourhood,” Yeonjun says wryly, Kai frowns

 

“That’s weird, ain’t you supposed to be eternally in love with him and shit,” he comments,

 

“No, I’m not, I’ve told that was just another short encounter and now that’s over, so... I could really care less,” Yeonjun replies and back to biting his nails again, Kai can’t help but snort at this,

 

“Sure, bet if he does appear in front of you again, you’ll ask him out,”

 

“I’ll ask him out,” he blurts,

 

“Uh huh, please do, I’m getting tired to see your pathetic self looks always like the loneliest being on this earth,”

 

Yeonjun make a face and nudges Kai’s side with his elbow, “You’re not one to talk, Kai.”

 

“I’m very much happy in my relationship thank you very much,”

 

“You know what, Beomgyu’s right.” Yeonjun says, shot Kai a dirty look, the latter grins and raise his eyebrow.

 

“About what?”

 

“About you being the most annoying douchebag he ever met,”

 

“I’m sure I am,”

 

Their conversation being cut off by the ringing of Kai’s phone, he pulls out the phone and smiles when he sees who’s calling on the screen,

 

“Speak of the devil, hello, I was just talking about you with my friend,” Kai cheers and Yeonjun can’t help but rolls his eyes.

 

A crispy laugh heard from the other side as the caller answers, _“Which one?”_

“You know, the one who curse like Somalian sailor, owns the shitty record store,”

 

 _“Ahaha, you mean our friend,”_ He makes sure to put the underlines beneath ‘our’

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

 

“ _So listen, there’s an open party tonight at the Cesaur street, you guys have to come! There’s gonna be a band playing, it’s gonna be kicking, and Yeonjun hasn’t go out for centuries,”_

“I hear that you know,” Yeonjun yells, loud enough for Beomgyu to hear, Kai muffles his laugh

 

 _“I know!”_  
  


“Well okay babe, I’m gonna make sure to drag him out of his cave, we’ll see ya there, okay, bye... Love you.”

 

Yeonjun was about to open his mouth when Kai cuts him, “I know what you’re thinking, you’re not going to escape this time.”

 

“What the hell was that? I don’t up for any parties right now,” he crossed his arms, looking offended as ever

 

“Oh, come on. When was the last time you enjoy your life? We can dress up and looking good for once before your final exam coming, and even better! Maybe your adorable boy’s gonna be there too!” Kai sounds too excited about this, really, Yeonjun has to hold back the urges to throw him off the cliff.

 

“Please, don’t remind me about the exam, and please don’t call him like that,”

 

“Well, you got no choice but to come along,” That’s the final straw from him and Yeonjun knows that,

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

...

 

To say that he regrets he didn’t throw Kai off the cliff maybe not exaggerating, he’s suffocated.

 

The party is alright, he guess. The atmosphere is nice, and he can meet his friends, but that is, he’s truly suffocated. Kai is a traitor, he’s already gone as soon as Beomgyu arrives, leave him alone with this crowd, and the band hasn’t even arrive yet,

 

So, being the loner he is, he takes one of the drinks from the long table and sat on a bench, watching people become more gradually, right now in his head, he imagines himself laying on the couch at his home and watch TV, instead being alone in this party.

 

Until a sound of voice pulls him back to reality.

 

“Thank you so much for coming, we’re really appreciate that, and we hope you guys enjoy our performance tonight,”

 

The crowd become crazy and loud and it sparks Yeonjun’s curiousity, he stands on his feet and glance from afar at the stage, that voice sounds awfully familiar, and the boy who hold the bass is familiar too, Yeonjun walks closer towards the stage, though he has to cut through bunch of people he finally make it close, his eyes widen as soon as he realize who it is.

 

“Soobin?” he says to himself, of course Soobin can’t hear that because the loud screaming and he is on the stage. Yeonjun’s lips quirks a small smile, the boy looks very different from what he has seen, he got that leather jacket and his hair slicked back, he looks more mature and handsome,

 

Uh, and Yeonjun pretty sure he didn’t whistle aloud.

 

“And before we’re playing, I want to say thank you to Yeonjun-hyung, because of him I’ll sing the song tonight, the song means very much to me, I hope you can see me play tonight though,”

 

Soobin didn’t see him, he didn’t know Yeonjun was there, but yet he dedicated it to him, right now, in front of these people. Yeonjun gripped his plastic cup too hard, his heart swell with warmth. He can’t stop smiling.

 

“1979 by Smashing Pumpkins, one... two... one, two, three, four!”

 

And Yeonjun can’t take his eyes off the boy, he’s just standing there, dumbfounded yet feel happy, the crowds are cheering and singing along with the band but Yeonjun keep silent, he admires him, god is this how you fall in love again? It hurts because his heart can’t take it too much but also he feels really happy.

 

When the last song’s over and the band finally waves their goodbye and bows, Yeonjun can’t help but to follow Soobin, his legs can’t be stopped to bring himself to the backstage, and there he saw him, laughing, looks really happy and proud after he done his performance, Yeonjun bites his lower lip, is it late to back off now? But before he’s doing anything, his ears filled with exclamation of joy.

 

“Yeonjun-hyung?? How are you get here?” Soobin asks him with a big smile, he pulls his arm so Yeonjun doesn’t go anywhere, Yeonjun replies with an awkward laugh.

 

“Uh, I was there, in the crowd, you’re saying something, so I uh... Feel like I have to say something too,”

 

Soobin’s already big eyes is widen even more when he realizes what that means,

 

“So... You’re watching me play right, was that good?” His eyes beams _again_ and Yeonjun tries so hard not to coo,

 

“That was incredible Soobin-ah, I feel like I was watching actual Smashing Pumpkins play right in front of me,” Yeonjun compliments genuinely, the boy’s eyes sparkle and he looks like a shy puppy,

 

“Hyung, that’s too much, I’m not that good...”

 

“You’re amazing,” Yeonjun can’t help but pulls the boy into a hug, Soobin who’s dumbfounded of what happened just chuckles and hugs him back,

 

“Would it be cool if we can go 1979 right now?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Yeonjun laughs, he takes the boy hands in his, ignoring Soobin’s bandmates comments about their lovebirds behavior.

 

Perhaps he has say thanks to Kai, and apologize to him because he threatened him to throws him off the cliff.

 

Yeonjun found his happiness back now, with Soobin and him inside his Chevrolet, they can drive around the town all night, listen to their favorite songs, and of course, he’s going to take Soobin with him to the cliff, where they can watch the stars together.

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to my emo phase, sned help  
> Feedback will be very much appreciated


End file.
